My Bloody Valentine
by kellyanne
Summary: “I prefer my boyfriends alive,” Spot said, smiling as he pushed me onstage. I stopped myself from commenting on the “alive” bit.' Race confesses something to Spot at the HHS Talent Show. Neither of them will be the same.


My Bloody Valentine 

**By** Sweet Anne

**Rating:** PG-13…There's no extreme cursing or anything. I think I just like rating everything PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Silly children. Must you even ask?

**Summary:** It's the annual HHS Talent Show and the town's most popular punk band, Undone, is shooting for the first place spot. The lead singer, Anthony "Racetrack" Higgins is jealous, though, and confesses something through the song he performs: "My Bloody Valentine." Race/Spot and mentioned Spot/David. 

            I looked down at my watch, my skin still dripping from washing my hands. I could just feel the water mixing with the blood, the smile that had crossed my face. The smile that was crossing my face again.

            No regrets.

            We had five minutes before we'd go on stage. I heard Specs begin his piano solo and my smile only grew. David had been listening to a classical piano CD before I left his house.

            "Hey Race," Came a thick Brooklyn accent behind me. I felt a hand snag me around the waist and pull me flush against his stomach.

            "Hey Spot," I said, inhaling the scent of his cologne. His breath was tickling my ear and I laughed.

            "So," He breathed, spinning me in his arms so I was looking into his eyes. He has the most brilliant, enchanting eyes that I've ever seen. They make me melt each time I look into them, "You nervous about performing?"

            I shook my head, focusing on his lips instead of his eyes and miraculously finding my vocal chords, "Nah…I'm not nervous. It's only a high school talent show."

            Disappointment spread across Spot's face and he sighed dramatically, "Oh…ok I guess you don't need to be reassured, then."

            I caught the devilish glint in his eyes and grinned, "What kind of reassurance are we talking about, exactly?"

            I like Spot's way of easing my anxiety. Warm, wet lips and a hand squeezing my thigh.

            "Better?" Spot asked breathlessly. I smiled, loving how I could stand behind a curtain in an auditorium, surrounded by old costumes and stage props and still wonder how I could have a happier moment.

            "Race, we're on in two," I heard Jack say from the stage. Spot let go of my leg and smiled.

            "Ok…well, I better get…" I started. Then I noticed the change in Spot's facial expression. He looked confused and I automatically jumped to conclusions. _ Maybe he knew what I had done_.   

            "Race…what's that?"

            I glanced at a mirror over Spot's shoulder and looked at the smudge of red on my cheek.

            "Oh…my mom kissed me goodbye before. Didn't even realize she got lipstick on me," I wiped it off, smiling. God, I'm a good liar.

            "Aw, my little punk boyfriend let his mommy kiss him goodbye. Isn't that sweet?" Spot grinned as I smacked his shoulder.

            "It's an Italian thing," I defended.

            "More like a Mama's Boy thing," He said jokingly, his eyes dancing with laughter. I rolled my eyes.

            "You're just lucky I love you, Spot," I mumbled, bending down to fix the laces of my combat boots. Silence made me look up and it took me by surprise when I saw the shocked expression on Spot's face, "What?" I asked.

            "You've never said that before," He said quietly, looking at his shoes.

            "Oh…well…get used to hearing it…because I really mean it."

            Spot smiled as I stood and I knew he felt the same way. He didn't even need to say it. All the proof was in his eyes and I knew he'd understand why I did what I did. 

            "You've got sixty seconds to get your ass on stage before I kill you, Race," Jack called. I glared. Thanks for ruining the moment, Cowboy.

            "I prefer my boyfriends alive," Spot said, smiling as he pushed me onstage. I stopped myself from commenting on the "alive" bit.

            "About time," Jack said as he played with the ring in his eyebrow. He had his guitar leaning against his leg. I rolled my eyes and positioned myself behind the microphone, staring ahead at the back of the curtain.

            "Hey Race. What's with the song change?" Skittery asked as he kicked a chord away from his foot. I sighed.

            "Skitts, this song's just more…interesting," I smiled. Interesting, indeed.

            "You guys are on in ten," Someone offstage whispered. We all quieted down and listened as Mrs. Kenny introduced us.

            I gripped at the microphone after my old English teacher was done and listened as the sound of rain played through my speakers. Then I closed my eyes and began the song.

"_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life."_

Jack, Skittery and Bumlets started banging on their instruments, falling into the music as the curtain burst open, revealing an auditorium of our classmates screaming in anticipation. I saw Spot sitting in the front row, his head cocked to the side curiously.

"_I ripped out his throat  
And called you on the telephone  
To take off my disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry when you...  
  
_

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time._"

Spot looked confused now. He was wondering why we were performing _this_ song. Why we'd changed the number we'd be performing. 

He hadn't even noticed that we had Bumlets on drums instead of David.

"_Singin'...  
  
_

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight_."

Spot's eyes were wide. He glanced at Bumlets and literally looked sick. He wasn't understanding! He wasn't realizing that I did it because I loved him.

_"There was  
Police and flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night _

_And the headlines read 'A Lover Died'  
No tell-tale heart was left to find when you...  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time  
  
Singin'...  
  
Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight._"

What was going on?? Why was Spot crying? He was supposed to be happy!! Now it could be just him and I, with no David to distract him. Why were tears streaming down his cheeks??

"_Tonight…_

_  
He dropped you off_

_I followed him home  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
What I knew I had to do _

_Cause I'm so in love with you._"

            See Spot!! I love you! I killed him because I love you! David had you believing that he was right for you, but that was wrong. That was a lie!! He had you brainwashed. You love me, Spot. Me!!

            Not David…David was just trying to take you from me. I couldn't let that happen, Spot. I love you and you feel the same way, so I couldn't let that happen!!

            Stop crying and understand!!

"_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
Tonight_."

            I heard the applause filling the auditorium but it sounded distant. My eyes, my ears, all of me was focused on Spot. Why was he still crying?

            Why was he looking up at Bumlets with so much pain spread across his face, his eyes lost in hurt?

            Why wasn't he looking at me? Why hadn't he understood?? Spot…why don't you get it? I did it for us. _Us_! It wasn't supposed to hurt you!

            Why was he taking out his cell phone? Why was he only dialing three numbers. I can only think of one number that has three digits and he wouldn't call it…

            Right??

            He wouldn't call the police. Once he thought about it, he'd realize it was for us. He'd understand that I'd done it for us.

            He finally looked up to meet my gaze and I waited for a smile or a glimmer of understanding.

            It couldn't be found anywhere on him. His eyes were ice cold, void of any emotion, his lips pressed into a straight line. He was looking at me with pure hatred. God, Spot, stop looking at me like that!! I love you. Please…please understand that. Please!

            God…why do I hear police sirens wailing?

**END**

            **Author's Note**…wow, what can I say about this? Well, I've read a lot of fics based on this song, but I decided to do it my way. I found it funny, but that's just my sense of humor. 

            Hope you guys enjoyed this one. It was a blast to write, lol. Review!!!


End file.
